


Before Competition

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>运动员在大赛之前应当禁欲？而布鲁斯打定主意要给克拉克来一次赛前热身。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Competition

“见鬼的……”布鲁斯停下，做了个深呼吸，咽下喉咙里艰涩的音节好让自己能够把话说完，“你到底记不记得再有半个小时就到决赛……克拉克！”他最终还是没有忍住自己的惊叫，压抑的呻吟与喘息声在空旷的更衣室里回荡，危险，但也刺激。

克拉克没有立即回答。

与优雅从容的外表截然相反，布鲁斯偶尔蹦出的脏话总能让他兴致勃勃，另一方面，没有什么景象能比得上布鲁斯只穿着衬衣、近乎全裸地骑在他身上那么的让他兴致高涨。当这两种情况同时出现，就不只是加倍的兴奋能够概括形容的了。

克拉克躺在长椅上，看着布鲁斯深蓝的迷乱的眼睛，看着他的汗水沿着两鬓蜿蜒的滑下，看着他柔软而结实的身体有节奏的扭动。他几乎要控制不住自己，用力地掐住布鲁斯的腰哪怕过一会就会显出明显的淤青，狠狠地把他往下压，让自己坚硬无比的性器在布鲁斯高热的紧紧包裹住自己的后穴中侵入的更深。

长椅金属的支脚在他们身下不堪重负地晃动着，摩擦光滑的地面发出刺耳的刮擦声。没人为此分心，克拉克敏锐的听觉除了捕捉布鲁斯此时的呻吟喘息和他们肉体相撞的声音再无他用。

疼痛让布鲁斯皱紧了眉头，但也可能是过多的激情使他情不自禁，不断吐露出清液的勃起的性器即是证明。他咬住嘴唇不让那些涌上喉头的声音泄露出来。他抓着克拉克手臂的十指再一次的收紧，指节发白，力气大得快要嵌入克拉克光滑的皮肤里。

布鲁斯矛盾的痛苦又快乐的表情刺激着克拉克，他的双手不再执着于布鲁斯柔韧有力的腰腹，而是沿着他的衣摆游移向上抚摸他的后背和胸口。布鲁斯在他的手掌下颤抖，哽咽着抽泣着抬起双臀在他身上起伏，回应他的每一次抽送。

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”克拉克难以自抑，用低哑的声音呼唤爱人的名字，一遍又一遍，“让我——让我吻你，我想吻你——”

布鲁斯慷慨地满足了克拉克的诉求。他弓起身体，以不可思议的柔软低下头，将濡湿的双唇印在克拉克的嘴唇上。

“天哪，克拉克，就是——就是那里——”布鲁斯低喃，含在唇瓣之间的呻吟随着亲吻溢出。在他体内，克拉克的性器随着姿势改变了进入的角度，正好压在最敏感的那一点上。这样的角度并不适合激烈或者快速的动作，被硕大坚硬火热的性器缓慢而又沉重地挤压敏感的肠壁，布鲁斯别无选择，被动地接受一次比一次强烈的快感。与之相比，长时间跪坐而发麻的膝盖与小腿传来的疼痛微不足道。

但他还不想这么快就结束。

布鲁斯撑着克拉克的胸口起身，突然中断的亲吻引发克拉克不满的嘟囔，他伸手按住布鲁斯的后颈想把他拉回自己怀中。布鲁斯制止了他，用几乎是气声的低语要求他换个姿势。

克拉克从善如流。他松开布鲁斯好让对方能够站起来，从下往上仰视的角度让他能够充分地欣赏到布鲁斯被情欲染成粉色的、泛着珠光的皮肤。

他看起来是那么的完美。

克拉克着迷地看着汗珠沿着布鲁斯漂亮的肌肉线条滑落，想象自己的嘴唇吻上去的滋味。而布鲁斯在衬衣下摆裸露出的大腿上，结实的肌肉随着动作精妙而又有条理地收缩和放松，让克拉克更加怀念它们环绕在自己腰背、或者肩头的触感与力度。

现在，克拉克比任何之前时候都要想操进布鲁斯的身体，让他挣扎着自己怀中达到高潮。

“那么你还在等什么，克拉克？”布鲁斯低哑的嗓音充满诱惑，即使是自恃绝妙歌喉的塞壬也会甘拜下风。

克拉克扑上去，粗鲁地吻住布鲁斯，抱住他的双臀压向自己的下身，同时充满占有欲地在他苍白的皮肤上留下深红色的指印与吻痕。

后背贴上冰凉的金属衣柜时布鲁斯有点后悔，但克拉克的舌头堵住了他的抱怨，让他昏了头脑只能迷迷糊糊地回吻过去，而迅速重燃的激情烧得他越发的糊涂，无暇顾及除了迎合克拉克的插入之外的其他任何事物。

健壮的橄榄球队主力轻松地抱起了与他身高相差不大，瘦削一些，但也同样肌肉结实的少年。他的性器被布鲁斯的后穴紧紧地绞住，在体重的压迫之下由下至上进入得更深。随着他的每一次插入，布鲁斯都会呜咽着扭动身体仿佛他不能承受更多，他细小的挣扎毫无作用，倒更像是要把克拉克向自己拉得更近，近到他们身体的每一处都紧密地契合着。哪怕克拉克的动作毫无技巧可言，但对于满腔激情的少年情侣来说也足够，最后，布鲁斯不得不低头，隔着衣服咬住克拉克肩膀上厚实的肌肉，阻止涌上喉咙的尖叫。

老旧的更衣柜在他们身后剧烈地晃动，与之节奏相同的，是体液与肉体摩擦发出的淫靡水声。

此时此刻，即使是数墙之隔的赛场中传来的鼎沸人声也无法令他们分心。

在这个角度克拉克能够更加清楚地嗅到布鲁斯身上沐浴露的味道，他被热汗浸湿的发间蒸腾起熟悉得不能更熟悉的洗发水的气息，克拉克绝不会弄错，这就是他常用的那个牌子，也正是克拉克身上现有的味道。这气味中让布鲁斯闻起来就像住在克拉克家里，在彼此的怀抱中共度了无数个夜晚一样。

这气味引发的联想描绘出令人无比向往的未来。

拉奥啊，他爱布鲁斯，爱他的声音，他的气味，他的聪慧，他湛蓝的眼睛，爱他的一切，爱他带来的所有的惊喜。

克拉克抓紧了布鲁斯的臀部，感受那绝妙的肌肉和曲线在他的手掌中紧绷。布鲁斯大声呻吟着把身体迎向他，在强而有力的快速的迅猛的抽插中达到了高潮。几乎就是在同一时刻，克拉克在布鲁斯的体内释放了自己。

高潮的余韵过后，克拉克恋恋不舍地离开了布鲁斯的身体。他抱着尚未回神的布鲁斯让他躺在长椅上，然后趴跪在布鲁斯身体上方，用手掌和膝盖为支点将布鲁斯包围在自己的怀抱中。克拉克小心翼翼地在布鲁斯无力的抗议中解开他的衬衫，低下头亲吻他腹部的淤青。那苍白的皮肤上一连串发乌的痕迹已经有些时日了，但还是那么的触目惊心。

克拉克的吻轻柔得像蝴蝶落在花瓣上吮饮朝露，他湿润的嘴唇摩挲着布鲁斯发烫的皮肤，感受他的躯体在自己的亲吻下震颤。

“不是你想的那样，只是一点运动损伤。”布鲁斯难以保持沉默，他给出的解释不足以让克拉克信服，但他说了，克拉克就会选择相信。

他们在沉默中坐起，捡起从门口开始就散乱了一地的衣服穿好。克拉克把他的毛巾递给布鲁斯整理身上的狼籍，相比之下穿着运动服的克拉克几乎只是解开了腰带。

布鲁斯看了一眼被裹进袜子里的手表，抿紧了嘴唇。

然后，他宣布：“离比赛开场还有十分钟，你的队员和教练现在一定想要杀了你，克拉克。”

克拉克苦恼地看着布鲁斯鲜红的嘴唇，大脑迟钝地处理着从那对唇瓣中冒出的单词。

“啊哈。”他发出不太在意的感叹声。有比这更加严重的问题需要他烦恼，顺着克拉克的视线，布鲁斯也发觉了问题。毫无疑问，就在他们刚才做爱的时候，布鲁斯身上过多的汗水与白色的粘稠泡沫沿着大腿根往下流，弄脏了克拉克的运动裤。

“不知道你的队友看了会有什么感想。”布鲁斯被逗乐了，他半蹲下去拿起毛巾试着清理掉那一片污渍。而克拉克屏住了呼吸不为眼前的糟糕体位再度兴奋。

他哑着嗓子，压抑地又不失风趣地回答他：“那我只能如实作答，说我有一个太过热情的男朋友。”

“是啊，热情到让你差点在比赛前腿软得上不了场。”布鲁斯大笑，还没平复的急促的呼吸让他的笑声时断时续。这样开朗的真心的毫不掩饰的笑容太过稀有，克拉克舍不得挪开眼睛，过了相当长的时间，他才以强悍如钢铁般的意志力让自己开口作答。

“我们等着瞧。”

他说完，把布鲁斯拉起来，同他交换了一个仓促的但也足够甜蜜的吻。


End file.
